Billy Grey
William "Billy" Grey '''(1971-2008) was a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in The Lost and Damned as the main antagonist and The Ballad of Gay Tony as a minor character. Biography Billy Grey was born in 1971 in Acter, Alderney. He was introduced to violence and racism at a young age, by watching news coverage of the Vietnam War and/or Chinese Cultural Revolution deaths when he was under 10 years old (as he arrogantly tells a Triad capo during Chinese Takeout). Around 1984, he was friends with Michael Klebitz when Michael was 15 and Billy was 13, and Billy was introduced to his younger brother Johnny Klebitz, Johnny being only 10 at the time. According to Michael, Billy "thought he was Jesus on an acid trip" and quickly became a bad influence on Johnny. Michael, in contrast, became a soldier in Iraq and an upstanding citizen, criticizing Billy's and Johnny's criminal biker lifestyle. In 1986, Billy was arrested for stealing a bike when he was 15, which Johnny would soon imitate in 1991. Billy committed many other crimes and served up to two years in juvenile hall before he and Johnny both joined the Lost MC. He was arrested for murder in 1989 when he was 18, possibly alongside Brian Jeremy who was arrested for the same crime in the same year (whether or not, Brian would eventually be his most loyal follower in the Lost). The Lost MC Billy worked his way up from a prospect to president of the chapter. Billy is shown to be a sadistic and violent leader and as president, he enacted the worst acts of violence to the Lost's ongoing rivals since 1982, The Angels of Death. During his presidency, he was to blame for an accident that handicapped fellow Lost member Angus Martin, and put their AOD rival Joe Jon's nephew in a coma. His drug problem severely worsened; He began using heroin. The mission This Shit's Cursed reveals that Billy used to take steroids. At another point in time, Billy slept with Johnny's girlfriend Ashley Butler; although the social structure of any biker gang readily allows a member's girlfriend sleep around (referred to specifically as "property"), Johnny became understandably jealous but never outwardly criticized Billy for it. He supposedly ended his relationship with her because of her extreme drug addiction. Later Arrests and Death In early 2008, Billy was arrested with heroin and was placed in rehab. Johnny became president in his place, giving Billy's motorcycle to the AOD as a peace offering. Months later, he was released and reclaimed his place as chapter president, also continuing his drug habits. Billy and Johnny quickly conflict over how to lead the gang, and Billy steadily shows signs of getting greedy with power and possibly going morally insane. After, Jim Fitzgerald says he doesn't want to work the way Billy wants him to, and he wants to give the heroin they stole from the Angels of Death back to the Triads. Billy contacts the Triad leader, arranging a deal. It is been revealed in The Ballad of Gay Tony mission Chinese Takeout that Billy wants the Triad leader to kill Johnny and Jim. They made their agreement, Johnny and Jim went to the deal with Billy and Brian waiting outside. The Triads fail to kill the two, and instead the Triads who attacked him and left to be arrested by the police that had arrived due to the shooting betrayed Billy. After this, Johnny regains control of The Lost. While in the state pen in Alderney, Billy makes a deal with the FIB to testify against The Lost. Johnny and the remaining gang members broke into the Alderney State Correctional Facility. The Lost shot through the police and Billy was executed by Johnny before he could be taken away into the Witness Protection Program. Mission appearances ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene (Boss) *Angels in America (Boss) *It's War (Boss) *Action/Reaction (Boss) *Buyer's Market (Post-mission phone call) *Off Route (post-mission phone call) *This Shit's Cursed (Boss/Betrayal/Arrested) *Get Lost (Killed) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout LCPD Database Information '''Surname: Grey First Name: Billy Age: 37 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: The Lost OMG Criminal Record: *1986 - Hijacking *1987 - Assault *1989 - Murder *2002 - Racketeering Notes: *Head of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost Outlaw Motorcycle Gang. *Recently convicted of drug related felony and sentenced to rehabilitation. *Johnny Klebitz is been believed to have taken control of the Chapter while Grey was incarcerated. Murders committed *Angel of Death Lieutenant - Murdered for crashing his party and flipping him off.﻿ Trivia *Billy is missing a President patch on his vest on his concept artwork. *Billy has a skull tattoo with "1%" inside on his forehead. "1%" means that the Lost MC is an outlaw motorcycle club. His tattoo is also similar to Charles Manson's. *In Get Lost, Billy seems to have gained weight while he was in prison. *Billy has betrayed Johnny twice. First, in This Shit's Cursed, where he conspired with a triad member to kill Johnny (although it is only seen in Chinese Takeout in TBOGT). In Get Lost, where he pins a major drug operation on Johnny and his "buddy in the chair" (Angus Martin) so he can have them sent to prison. *In the Meet Billy Grey trailer, he is seen driving a Zombie and Hexer. However, he is not seen driving either of these in the game. *There are four colored wings on Billy's vest. The purple one indicated he once engaged in a group sex with at least four people. *After you kill Billy in Get Lost, his police database still says that he is in custody instead of deceased. This is the same for GTA IV and TBOGT. *In Clean and Serene, before you get back to the clubhouse, you can see that Billy wore blue jeans and brown causal boots while in rehab. *According to the LCPD database, Billy is 37 years old by the time of the events of The Lost and Damned. Michael Klebitz sends Johnny an email which states that Billy and him were friends at 15 when Johnny was 10. This contradicts what the LCPD police database says about his age. What the email says is probably just an error. *Billy, Dimitri Rascalov, Big Smoke are the only antagonists who disappear after their betrayal and reappear only when they are killed, in Get Lost, in Billy's case. Billy is also the only one of these three who doesn't disappear by choice (since he was arrested). *Billy is the only main antagonist in the GTA IV era that is not Russian. (Dimitri Rascalov and Ray Bulgarin are the main antagonists of GTA IV, and The Ballad of Gay Tony, respectively, and they are both Russian.) *Billy is based of Clay Morrow from 2008 TV series Sons of Anarchy who is also club president Gallery BillyGrey-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Billy Grey. Revenant-TLAD-front.jpg|Billy's Revenant. Get Lost 9.JPG|Billy being executed by Johnny. BillyGetsArrested.jpg 3115554844 3e4460a562 o-1-.jpg 3326285120 393eca3208-1-.jpg Get Lost 2.JPG|Billy in the prison de:Billy Grey es:Billy Grey fr:BillBilly Greyy Grey nl:Billy Grey pl:Billy Grey Grey, William Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Category:members of the lost brotherhood